This isn't Awkward Moment
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Ini tentang Yesung yang mengajak Sungmin mengusir rasa bosan di malam hari. Tetapi, Yesung bukan tanpa arti melakukan itu semua./ A Yesung Sungmin Kyuhyun fanfiction?/ OneShot/ It's Canon/ Typo(s)/ Copy Paste Flame Bashing are not allowed! This is Collab Fic with Lee Sanghyun :)


**This isn't Awkward Moment**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is ours **

**It's Canon, Typo(s), OneShot, Collab Fiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Malam ini terasa sepi. Sungmin tak perlu mencari tahu kemana perginya semua makhluk penghuni dorm, sekedar info, dia sudah menerima pesan dari Ryeowook di KakaoTalk grup mereka, bahwa malam ini semuanya pergi bersama menonton drama musikal si magnae.<p>

Yah, oke.

Hanya itu yang bisa Sungmin katakan sebagai balasan. Dia sebenarnya ingin ikut, tetapi ia baru saja selesai latihan untuk drama musikalnya sendiri. Tadinya, dia berharap ada yang menemaninya di dorm, tentu saja agar rasa bersalahnya tidak datang menonton Kyuhyun itu sedikit berkurang. Tapi semuanya berbalik dengan keinginannya, dia bisa apa? Ya sudahlah.

Dia lelah dan butuh mandi agar penatnya hilang, mungkin sedikit cemilan dan tontonan televisi akan menghiburnya sedikit sebelum tidur. Yah, sepertinya itu lumayan.

.

.

Tak sampai satu jam Sungmin sudah duduk nyaman di sofa ruang tengah. Memakai celana selutut favoritnya dan kaus santai, tangannya memegang bungkusan snack. _Foxy eyes_ jernih itu menatap layar LED yang menyajikan berita seputar World Cup 2014.

_Ah ya, Korea Selatan sudah pulang ya?_

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, sedikit menyesal melewatkan semua laga tanding timnas sepakbola negaranya. Dia bukannya tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa. Salahkan jadwalnya yang padat. Padahal Sungmin suka sepakbola, dia membayangkan jika semua member berkumpul disini menyaksikan serunya pertandingan Piala Dunia.

Bisa dipastikan ruang tengah ini akan kacau balau berserakan oleh sampah _snack_ dan minuman mereka, belum lagi Donghae, Eunhyuk, Heechul hyung yang akan sibuk berdebat. Ah, ditambah Shindong hyung juga mungkin.

Sungmin terkekeh geli membayangkannya. _Andai saja_. Jujur malam ini dia kesepian. Mungkin rasa lelahnya itu membuatnya jadi sedikit… _mellow_? Hah, berlebihan. Namja manis itu menoleh ke arah pintu, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka.

Kernyitan muncul di antara alis dan dahi mulusnya, menandakan ia bingung dan ingin tahu juga. Siapa gerangan yang baru saja masuk? Pasalnya jam drama musikal Kyuhyun masih nanti berakhirnya. Sungmin bangun dari posisi duduknya, menaruh bungkusan cemilannya di meja dan meninggalkan televisi yang masih menyala. Berjalan ke ruang depan, mengira-ngira siapa yang datang.

Loh…kok?

"Heyo, Sungmin-ah… Kau seperti melihat hantu saja."

Sungmin mengerjap mendengar selorohan itu.

"Yesung hyung… Kenapa tiba-tiba…?"

Namja yang baru datang itu, Yesung, _The Art of Voice_ grup mereka, tersenyum mendapati kebingungan dongsaengnya ini. Dia melepas topi rajut wol yang dikenakannya dan melangkah masuk melewati Sungmin.

"Kupikir tadi aku sudah memberitahu Ryeong kalau aku ingin bertamu. Tetapi tampaknya anak itu lupa ya…"

Yesung berkacak sebelah pinggang sembari menatap bungkusan _snack_ milik Sungmin dan layar besar televisi yang masih menyala. Tak ada tanda kehidupan member lain yang tampak disana, cukup membuat Yesung tahu bahwa memang hanya ada Sungmin saat ini di dorm.

"Ryeowook-ah dan yang lain sedang menikmati drama musikal Kyuhyun. Kupikir… Hyung tahu."

Lelaki dengan mata yang menyipit seperti bulan sabit itu menoleh pada Sungmin sembari mengulas senyumnya.

"Makanya, 'kan sudah kukatakan. Mungkin Ryeong lupa karena terlalu bersemangat ingin datang kesana melihat uri magnae."

Sungmin mengangguk. Suasana menjadi hening, dan atmosfer canggung yang tidak enak mulai menerpa mereka, terlebih Sungmin.

Dia berjalan mendekati bungkusan snack-nya dan melipatnya, bermaksud menyimpannya dan memakannya lagi nanti. Tepat saat itu, jemari mungil milik Yesung menangkap pergelangan tangan Sungmin erat.

"Hyung?"

Mata jernih Sungmin sedikit membulat menatap Yesung, bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak keberatan 'kan kalau kita _hangout _ di luar? Aku sedang bosan."

.

.

"Apa latihan untuk musikal barumu sangat melelahkan?"

Yang berada di posisi hyung bertanya sembari mengamati raut wajah dongsaeng manisnya ini, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas karena terhalang topi.

"Kau belum bercukur ya?"

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi, Yesung sudah kembali melemparinya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Yesung hyung, matamu itu tajam sekali, eoh?"

Sungmin meraba daerah sekitar bibir atasnya sekilas, lalu menyeruput _green tea_ hangatnya sedikit. Yesung tertawa kecil.

"Itu berarti latihan musikal barumu sangat menguras waktu dan sudah pasti melelahkan. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya."

Sungmin melipat bibirnya kedalam dan mengangguk mengiyakan kalimat Yesung.

"Hyung, kau tidak ingin datang ke musikal kami? Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, aku."

"Tidak tertarik."

"Sama sekali?"

"Yap." Yesung mengangguk singkat namun mantap.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Padahal aku juga pernah ikut musikal ya? Entahlah."

"Yea, kupikir juga begitu. Hyung aneh."

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu hanya kembali tertawa disebut aneh oleh dongsaengnya. Sudah terbiasa.

"Tapi, Sungmin-ah, kau harus tahu kalau aku selalu mendukung kalian. Semua dongsaengku memang harus berkembang 'kan? Karir kalian semakin maju aku pun ikut senang."

Sungmin menatap mata sipit itu sekilas, hanya sekilas. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa Yesung hyung itu punya tatapan setajam itu.

_Benar-benar hyung paling aneh._

"Kenapa Hyung tidak _hangout _bersama Jongjin? Biasanya kalian seperti tidak terpisahkan."

Sungmin terkikik geli di akhir kalimatnya. Dia bukannya tidak tahu Yesung senang berjalan-jalan malam bersama dongsaeng kandungnya itu, Jongjin.

"Dia sedang malas. Makanya aku mencari teman di dorm, dan yang kutemukan adalah dirimu. _So, what_?"

Sungmin mengulum senyum. Sebenarnya Yesung itu orang yang sangat baik. Dia selalu peduli pada semua member tak terkecuali dirinya, rajin menanyakan kabar mereka lewat sms ataupun KakaoTalk. Mungkin, tak ada salahnya menikmati malam bersamanya.

"Ah ya, Sungmin-ah. Kau belum mencoba usus bakar khas kafe ini ya? Aku pesankan dan kujamin kau ketagihan. Lupakan dietmu sementara, malam ini aku traktir."

"Nde, gomawo, Hyung."

.

.

Dua pemuda itu berjalan pelan berdampingan. Dan yeah, dengan naluri ke-hyung-annya (?) Yesung mengantar Sungmin kembali ke dorm. Jarak kafe tadi dengan dorm tidak jauh sebenarnya, dan Yesung meninggalkan mobilnya disana.

"Kupikir hanya kau yang belum melihat musikal Kyuhyun?"

Suara _baritone_ yang tenang dan dalam itu mengalun pelan memecah keheningan. Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Yesung sejenak sembari berpikir.

"Kurasa…karena waktu dan kondisi tidak mengizinkan?"

Sungmin tampak ragu mengatakannya, tetapi Yesung sudah terlalu paham untuk mengerti.

"Kalian bukannya sedang renggang 'kan?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Sungmin mengerjap, kaget. Kenapa hyungnya bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di lift lantai dasar. Jemari Yesung menekan tombol angka lantai tujuan mereka.

"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

"Aku tahu."

Sungmin mengernyit lagi, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

_Yesung hyung kenapa sih?_

"Magnae itu menebar banyak foto _selca_nya dengan teman-temannya belakangan ini."

"Ya, itu benar. Lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba Sungmin jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Yesung hyung, kau harus memegang janjimu yang tadi. Jangan kau langgar, oke?"

Yesung bahkan sampai menoleh karena Sungmin meremas lengannya demi meminta kepastiannya. Ditambah matanya yang bersinar penuh harap itu… Yesung rasanya ingin mencubit pipi Sungmin.

Tapi itu tidak dilakukannya. Dia hanya berdeham dan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku janji. Apa kau pernah melihatku membocorkan rahasia atau melanggar janjiku sendiri?"

Senyum kekanakan Sungmin muncul sekejap saat ia menggeleng. "Gomawo, Hyung."

Ting!

Lift berdenting pelan dan tak lama pintunya terbuka lebar.

"Ayo, ini sudah lewat jam tidurmu 'kan? Aku jadi merasa bersalah membawa anak kecil berkeliaran malam-malam."

Yesung merangkul bahu Sungmin dan setengah menggiring dongsaeng yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. Sungmin hanya menggerutu pelan dan membenahi letak topinya, tetapi ia membiarkan Yesung hyung merangkulnya erat.

_Well_, ini kejadian langka. Biasanya selalu tercipta _awkward moment_ bila mereka berdua saja.

Tepat ketika mereka sampai di belokan koridor menuju pintu dorm, tampak sosok jangkung si magnae bersama si mungil Ryeowook sudah berdiri duluan disana.

Sungmin terkejut, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tampak lebih terkejut. Hanya Yesung yang memasang tampang tenang sembari masih tersenyum. Oh, ini kelihatan klise. Adegan ini banyak ditemukan di drama romantis atau bahkan _fanfiction_ sejenis. Dan biasanya konflik akan muncul gara-gara adegan ini.

"Hei Magnae, Ryeong. Kalian pulang bersama?"

Ryeowook mengangguk bersemangat. "Ya, Yesung hyung. Yang lain mau mampir ke Grills Taco katanya."

"Kalian…pergi bersama?" suara si magnae terdengar. Matanya seperti masih tidak percaya menatap hal di depannya.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Dan memang pertanyaannya itu tidak perlu jawaban 'kan?

Ryeowook yang memang pada dasarnya polos tidak mengerti situasi canggung itu, dia meraih tangan Sungmin bermaksud mengajaknya masuk.

"Gomawo untuk tratirannya, Yesung hyung. Aku akan minta lagi lain kali."

Yesung tersenyum ringan. "Tidak masalah. Istirahatlah, Sungmin-ah. Jangan lupa bercukur."

Dan Sungmin lagi-lagi mengerjap kaget karena jemari Yesung menyentuh daerah atas bibirnya. Ia sontak merengut.

"Yesung Hyung! Kau melakukannya lagi~"

Kyuhyun sama terkejutnya. Memang sih itu hanya kebiasaan lama Yesung yang mungkin kembali muncul, tetapi… _Shit_!

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja, Sungmin-ah."

Ucapan itu disertai dua tepukan lembut di kepala Sungmin, sebelum telapak tangan Yesung mendarat juga di kepala Ryeowook.

"Kau juga istirahatlah, oke? Sudah sana."

Kedua marmut (?) SuJu itu langsung masuk dengan patuh mendengar ucapan Yesung. Sementara satu orang tersisa hanya terdiam kaku karena rahangnya mengeras.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang ya? Istirahat yang cukup, Magnae." Dua tepukan yang agak lumayan menerpa bahu Kyuhyun.

"Yesung hyung, tunggu."

Langkah itu terhenti saat mencapai dua hitungan. Tetapi Yesung tidak berbalik.

"Apa… Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya mengajaknya makan. Apa aku salah?"

Yesung berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam dipandangi seperti itu.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar kekanakan, tetapi, setidaknya luangkan sedikiiit saja waktu sibukmu untuknya. Dia kesepian, apa kau tahu itu?"

Kyuhyun terperangah.

"Dia selalu sok kuat, padahal dia hanya tidak ingin membebanimu."

Setelahnya Yesung hanya tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, kembali menepuk bahu magnae-nya dan berbalik lagi. Berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung.

.

.

DDRRT! DRRT!

Kyuhyun menyentuh layar _smartphone_ miliknya. Menunduk memandangi _file_ yang baru saja diterimanya.

Ada tulisan menyertai foto itu, Kyuhyun membacanya.

_**Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meng-upload-nya. Dia tidak suka dipublikasikan. Tetapi kukirim saja padamu. Aku Hyung yang baik, bukan? ;)**_

Kyuhyun mendesis melihat _emoticon _satu kedipan mata itu.

_Yesung hyung sialan!_

Foto _selca_ dilayar _smartphone_ itu menampilkan wajah imut Sungmin yang beraegyo, sedangkan Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul dengan gaya dewasa.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Heyo, maafkan saya yang nekat ngepost padahal status lagi hiatus. Ini sama sekali nggak direncanakan, idenya tercetus begitu aja dua malam yang lalu bersama Lee Sanghyun eonni. Dia diam-diam yang mempengaruhi saya buat bikin ini -_-**

**Dan yah…jadilah ini. Genrenya friendship karena memang hampir full kebersamaan Yesung-Sungmin, karena Kyuhyun-Sungmin hanya nyempil dikit maka ngga ditulis romance. Kan aneh kalo maksain ditulis romance :3**

**Saya Cuma minjemin tangan buat ngetik, ini idenya full Lee Sanghyun eonni. Saya Cuma nambahin seperlunya aja. Yang berminat tolong dibaca abis itu dikomen #telat woy #udahbacaduluankali **

**Hehe gitulah. Salam hangat dari kami, Lee Sanghyun & Another Girl in Another Place**

**Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa! ^^ #udah mau buka weeey#**


End file.
